


Far from harmless

by a_Jumping_Spider



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Jumping_Spider/pseuds/a_Jumping_Spider
Summary: While scouting, the Rutile twins are discovered by a patrolling quartz. Lars, knowing he cannot defend them from a gem, wonders what they can do. But the off-colours were never truly defenceless.





	Far from harmless

It was the first time in a while Lars and the off-colours had been able to relax for a bit. With no day and night cycle on Homeworld, the human couldn't tell how long they had been searching for a safe place to stay, but it likely was a few days. Not that that mattered much to him anymore. Though he was very grateful for the break they were currently taking, no matter how short it might be. But not all of them were resting. While Lars talked to Fluorite, Rhodonite and Padparadscha about Earth, the Rutile twins were scouting for the next place they could go to.

The gems were listening with interest when Lars talked about his job at Big Donut. He had to admit he kinda missed it. During a lengthy description about what donuts are, something happened that greatly concerned him: Padparadscha stopped smiling.

“Hey, Pads, what's wrong?”, Lars asked the sapphire.

She took a moment to respond. “The Twins of Rutile”. She began with an uncharacteristic tremble in her voice, “are about to be found by a patrolling quartz soldier. I hope they'll be alright.”

“They have been found?”, Rhodonite asked, terrified as usual. “That's it, we're gonna be destroyed.”

“Relax”, Fluorite said. She didn't seem fazed by the news at all. “They are smart, and quick on their feet, so they can likely outrun the patrol and hide somewhere. I'm sure they'll be alright.”

“How can you be so sure?”, Rhodonite asked. “For all we know they could be leading the quartz straight to us!” She hugged herself tightly and closed her eyes. “This is terrible...”

“So wait, let me get this straight”, Lars said. “There are other gems here, and they are hostile? I- How-... I can't protect you from other gems! How'd I be supposed to do that? It's impossible!”

“You won't have to.” Fluorite gave him a reassuring smile, before looking thoughtful in the distance. “It's not the first time this has happened. And we survived so far.”

“Wha-?”, Lars started, but was interrupted by Padparadscha.

“Oh no! The twins will come this way! And the soldier is still following them!”, the sapphire said, fear in her voice.

Without hesitation, Fluorite headed to the next pillar to hide behind, while Rhodonite picked up Padparadscha and ran to the closest hole in the wall, Lars following her. As soon as they settled in their hiding spots, they could hear footsteps rapidly approaching them.  
When the twins realized that they have lead their enemy straight to the other off-colours, they stumbled in shock and fell. The quartz, a big reddish-brown carnelian, caught up, a dangerous grin on her face.

“Look at you, freak!”, she said to the defective gem. “Thinking you could run from me. How foolish.” With that, she kicked the Rutiles, who hugged each other in fear. A scared yelp escaped them.  
It was this little sound that awoke something terrifying. Somewhere, a ruby's defence programming kicked in, filling her with anger, while a pearl with her undying loyalty wanted to protect one of the gems she felt like she belonged to. Four hands closed into fists. Rhodonite stood up.  
Lars gasped in surprise and reached for one of her arms. The fusion stopped moving and glared at him. There was a fire in her eyes like he had never seen before. Seething rage and unbridled tenacity. All of her usual nervousness was gone. Shocked, Lars let go of her and watched her walk out of their hiding spot. There she stood for a moment, still unnoticed by the carnelian, who was distracted mocking the twins. Rhodonite took a deep breath, and with a scream she charged the soldier.

The quartz didn’t even have time to draw her weapon before she was pinned by the fusion. Three hands were holding her down, whole a fourth one relentlessly punched straight at her gem. She didn’t struggle, immobilized by the sudden pain and terror. All she could do was looking at four hate-filled eyes. Even though she has fought many terrifying enemies, she has never been this scared. For a few agonizing minutes she wished this was finally over, until her physical form gave in and retreated to her gem. The gem cluttered to the ground, a small crack, thin as a hair, running across it.

Rhodonite stood up and glared coldly at it. Then, she flinched, both at the sudden realization what just happend, as well as the pain in her hand. With an undignified yelp she hugged herself, shaking slightly.

“Thank you for saving us!”, one of the twins said. “Are you alright?”, the other one added.

“I- I’m fine. I think. Well, mostly.”, the fusion answered, stiffly helping the Rutiles up. “I could ask you the same question.”

“We are alright.”, “Just a few bruises”, the twins answered. “Come, we need to go to the others.”

“I guess you’re right”, Rhodonite said and turned in the direction of the other off-colours. Padparadscha and Fluorite were smiling at her, and Lars stared in astonishment. Even though she was scared, this sight proved her she did something right.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a little headcanon I got when trying to figure out how the off-colours survived before meeting Lars. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please point any issues out. Or any issues in general, not just language related. Thanks for reading.


End file.
